1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing device, and more particularly to a cleaning and washing device for washing objects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, vegetables are washed manually. However, normally, vegetables may not be easily and thoroughly washed and cleaned. Typical dish cleaning devices may provide water jets for cleaning dishes.
The present invention has arisen to provide a novel cleaning and washing device for washing objects including dishes and vegetables.